Tick a boo?
by shadowcat22
Summary: Yugi decides to throw a Halloween party, but what happens when Yugi decides to play a Halloween a prank with the help of his cousin and that? (one-shot).


Me: Hey everyone here's another new story for you all

Hikari shadowcat: It's a Halloween story that she thought of

Me: Yea so please be nice when reading and reviewing it for I'm not sure how good this Halloween story will be compared to Hallow's eve which can be found on my other account which is known as Yamishadowcat22

Hikari shadowcat: anyways we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will the only person she owns is herself so no suing, again this story is sorta humorous with some romance between YxY, SxJ, MxM, BxR and if you don't like fluff and that then please don't read it.

Me: Well enjoy and hope you all like this years Halloween story

(....)- Yami to Yugi

((.....))- Yugi to Yami

/(....)/- Bakura to Ryou

/((....))/- Ryou to Bakura

(/...../)- Marik to Malik

((/...../))- Malik to Marik

Title: Trick-a-boo?

By: Shadowcat22

It was now a day before Halloween and Yugi and the gang was out shopping for Halloween costumes, so they decided to go and shop at Torrid, Wal-Mart, and K-mart. (((A/N: Please don't ask me why I choose those places I guess I was just out of things to pick from ))).

"Hey Yug, what costume are you buying this year?" asks a teen with blond hair and brown eyes. "Oh, me and Yami decided to do gothic vampire this year since we did Pharaoh and that last time" replies a teen with multi-color hair and amethyst eyes. (((A/N: Oh if anyone's confused as to why I said Pharaoh and that check Hallow's eve under Yamishadowcat22 and you'll find your answer b/c I'm sorta comparing this story to that one a bit but not a whole lot))) .

So with that said they all wonder around the store until Yugi found a gothic vampress outfit. It was similar to a Reinassess dress but it was black and red. And on it, it had a black half collar, a white string tie up front and a red skirt to finish it off. But what really gave it, it's effect was the strap's that hung on your fore arms giving it that strapless look but the straps where red.

"Oh...Go Yugi, Yami's bound to love you in that outfit" replies a teen with sandy blond hair, tan skin and violet eyes. "You really think so Malik?" asks Yugi. "Of course" answers Malik with a smile. So with nothing further Yugi bought his outfit and Yami's which was a black cape, a red long sleeve tie up front and black leather pants.

Once the outfits were bought, Yugi went over to Malik to find out what him and Marik were dressing up as. "So, Malik what are you and Marik dressing up as this year?" asks Yugi. "Oh, he decided to dress up as Robin Hood and I'll be Maid Marian" answers Malik.

"So, are you going threw with it" asks Yugi. "Yes...for he already got the costumes" replies Malik. Once that was said, Malik and Yugi walk over to Joey and Ryou. Upon finding them, Malik speaks up. "So, what are you guys buying for costumes" asks Malik. "Oh, Seto told me to get what ever as long as it wasn't duel monsters or Priests" answers Joey.

"So what are you buying?" asks Yugi. "Well, I decided to buy us Matrix outfits" replies Joey with a laugh causing Yugi and Malik to sweatdrop before leaving him to buy his costumes and walking over to Ryou. "Hey Ryou" calls Yugi, as he and Malik walk over to their friend and hikari. "Hey Yugi, Malik" replies the teen as he turns to notice his fellow hikari's. "So...find what you need?" questions Malik.

"Yes" replies Ryou. "So what are you dressing up as?" questions Yugi. "I'm going as an Angel and Bakura is dressing up as a Demon" replies Ryou. "Cool" reply both Yugi and Malik. Pretty soon everyone bought what they came for and were now heading their separate ways home. Upon arriving at the turtle game shop, Yugi walks in only to hear the telephone ringing.

"Hello, Mutou's resident, Yugi speaking" replies Yugi into the telephone. "Hey little cousin, how are you? Excited about Halloween?" replies a girl's voice. "Hey Linda, yea I'm excited but..." trails Yugi, like he didn't know what to say. "But what?" I ask him.

"It's just I'm throwing my first Halloween party and I want it to be exciting, but I don't know how to make it so" replies Yugi. "Don't worry little cousin I have it all planed" I say into the telephone. "Oh?" asks Yugi. "Yep, so here's what well do" and with that I told him all about the Halloween prank that I had thought of. "Oh, that sounds perfect" replies Yugi, who couldn't help but giggle once the plan was put into play.

For once it was put into action, Yami and them would never know what hit them. "Ok, now go tell Malik, Joey and Ryou what I just told you so their not clueless when the fun begins" I say before hanging up. "Ok now I had better call Malik and them" and so Yugi called them up and told them the plan that I had come up with and they agreed to follow it.

Once off the telephone, Yugi turns around only to notice Yami coming into the house. As soon as Yami enters the house and has the door shut Yami turns to notice his koi standing before him. "Oh Yugi, did you manage to get our costumes?" asks Yami. "Yea, I did and I'm sure your gonna love your outfit" replies Yugi, to his koi. "Oh I know I will since you picked it but I'm curious as to what you bought of an outfit" replies Yami, as he walks over to Yugi and pulls him into a warm embrace before giving him a kiss.

As soon as they brake from the kiss Yugi speaks up, "Well, your just gonna have to wait and see till tomorrow" replies Yugi. But when Yami heard that, Yami growls playfully before wrapping an arm around Yugi's waist and picking him causing Yugi to squeak before Yami proceeded to carry him upstairs.

The next day was another gorgeous day outside and right now Yugi was hard at work in making sure everything was ok for the party when all of a sudden there's a knock on the front door causing Yugi to stop what he was doing to answer the door only to find the entrance way empty. As Yugi looks outside the door Yugi fails to see the person behind him creep up until the figure grabs him by the sides causing Yugi to jump and scream.

At Yugi's reaction the figure in question laughs. So as the person laughs Yugi tries to ease his racing heart, before turning around only to notice me. "That's so not fair Linda" replies Yugi, causing me to stop laughing and look toward my pouting cousin. "Sorry, but I had to do that" I reply as Yugi shuts the door. So as this was going on Yami walks downstairs.

As Yami makes his way down the stairs, Yami spots me and Yugi talking so he decides to join the conversation as well. "Hey Linda" greets Yami. "Hey" say to him once I spot Yami from the corners of my eye. "So...are you staying for Yugi's party?" asks Yami. "Sorry, I can't I got other plans to do you understand" I reply. "Yea" replies Yami. "So let's see these costumes" I reply. "Ok, Yami go put your costume on" replies Yugi, as he shoves Yami back towards the stairs so Yami would go and put on his outfit.

"Ok" and with that Yami went back upstairs to change into his outfit. Once Yami was gone from sit I speak up. "Ok, so you have the plan right? So you guys know what to expect when the prank starts right?" I answer. "Yep" smiles Yugi.

A few minutes later Yami emerges from the upstairs bedroom dressed in his vampire outfit, which was a black cape, a red long sleeve tie up shirt, black leather pants, neckbelt and his black boots. "Nice outfit, let me guess Yugi correct?" I ask as I take in his outfit. "Yes" answers Yugi. "Ok, well I guess your next Yugi" I say, as I turn to my little cousin.

"Um....I need a bit of help with mine" replies Yugi, before pulling me upstairs also. So once we make it upstairs and out of Yami's site, Yami goes back to checking on everything. Mean while, me and Yugi are both upstairs inside his room.

"Ok, so what do you need help with?" I question. "My outfit" replies Yugi, as he grabs his costume, which was hanging behind the door in his room. "Ok, well go and put it on and let's take a look see" I reply. And so with a nod from Yugi as he grabs his outfit and walks into the bathroom and putting it on. Pretty soon Yugi emerges with his a black and red vampress dress, which consisted of a black half collar before ascending to his forearms in two red straps which were attached to the white tie-up front which then connected to the red skirt piece.

"Very nice Yugi but your missing one thing" and with that I reach for my black bag before digging around inside of it before coming a cross a pair of black heel boots. "Ok, put these on they should work nicely for you for they should give you some height" and with that I gave Yugi the boots.

As soon as the boots are on Yugi drops the dress part and to his surprise the boots gave him some height so it made him about the same height as Yami plus the boots kept the dress off the ground so he didn't trip over it but left it long enough to cover the shoes.

"Oh before we leave this room your missing one thing more first take off your neckbelt" I tell him as I reach for my neck only to remove my thin leather choker with a thin chain with a pink star attached to it at the bottom.(((A/N: I do own a choker like the one I mentioned for I bought it at Torrid))) . Once I have mine off I turn to look at Yugi to see that he has his off too.

So once there both off I walk up behind him and carefully put on my choker before taking his choker and placing it on his desk. "Ok, now you look ready" I reply with a smile. "Thanks" answers Yugi. So with nothing further me and Yugi head back down stairs where were greeted by Yami.

"Koi, you look wonderful" replies Yami, causing Yugi to blush. "Thanks" answers Yugi with a blush. "Well, I gotta split so see ya later little cousin" and with that I bend down to hug my cousin while whispering in his ear. After we part from the hug I give Yami one as well before leaving the house. But once I'm out side the house I walk off to get the prank set.

A few hours later it was time for Yugi's party and of course everyone was dressed in their costumes. Ryou and Bakura as Angel and Demons, Joey and Seto as the Matrix, and Malik and Marik as Tomb Keeper and Tomb Robber.

"Hey Malik what happened to Robin Hood and Maid Marian?" asks Yugi. "Marik misplaced the costumes so we decided to come as Tomb Keeper and Tomb Robber" answers Malik. "Ah" answers Yugi. About half way threw the party Yugi was waiting for the cue of the Halloween prank for earlier before the party had begun Yugi had taken Ryou and Malik to the side and told them to carefully put up a block on their links with Bakura and Marik so that way they couldn't sense their presents when the prank began.

Just then the lights began to flicker. "Um...Yugi why are the lights doing this?" questions Malik, who was acting his part out. "Don't know maybe it's a lose wire or something" answers Yugi, who in reality knew it was me flipping the light switch super fast.

Pretty soon the lights completely stopped flashing only to turn off completely making it pitch black causing everyone to be in the dark. "What the hell happened?" demands Bakura. "Don't know" replies Joey. But just as everyone began to wonder the lights suddenly returned to normal once again causing everyone to ponder on the lights only to hear Marik speak up. "Malik?!". At Marik's out burst everyone turns to look at him to indeed find him gone.

'Linda must've taken Malik all ready while the lights were turned off' thought Yugi. "Let's split up and look for him" and so everyone nodded before splitting up to locate Malik. Mean while, me and Malik where hiding upstairs in the guestroom.

"Poor Marik" replies Malik with a giggle. So as we sit up in the guestroom Marik tries his link with Malik. (/Malik please answer me/) replies Marik who was still unaware of the block that Malik had placed up. So as this was happening Malik was silently giggling while I slowly opened the door to a crack only to shut it a bit more when I spotted Bakura near by but once he passed and I saw Ryou I quickly open the door and snatch him before Bakura could notice.

"Hey Ryou find anything?" questions Bakura to his koi. But upon no answer from him Bakura turns around only to notice him gone from view. "Ryou" calls Bakura. Mean while, me, Ryou , and Malik were giggling up a storm as Bakura searched for Ryou. /(Ryou)/ calls Bakura by link as he too went unnoticed about the link.

Upon receiving no answer Bakura returns to the others. When they all regroup Yami notices Ryou gone. "Bakura what happened to Ryou?" questions Yami. "Don't know one thing he's behind me and the next he's gone" answers Bakura who was starting to worry about Ryou. "Yami? What's happening" questions Yugi to Yami.

"Don't know koi, for either this place is haunted or someone's playing a trick on us, so until we know more let's all stay close to one another" replies Yami while everyone else nods their heads. So while that was said everyone splits up again before searching for Malik and Ryou this time "Ok, now don't move from this room until I return for I'm gonna go and get Joey now" I comment before walking out of the room and down the backstairs which lead to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen I grab a glass cup and drop it creating a loud smash which alerted everyone who was downstairs. "What was that" asks Seto. "It sounded like a cup or something falling in the kitchen" replies Yugi. "So who should go check it out?" questions Bakura. "I will" replies Joey. "NO!" exclaims Seto "I'll be ok I promise" replies Joey, before going into the kitchen and checking it out before Seto could reply.

As soon as Joey is in the kitchen I motion him over to me. Once by me I explain the next part of the Halloween prank. "Ok what's next" asks Joey. "A struggle" I tell him softly. "How?" asks Joey. "Easy, first I plant the fake bloody knife on the floor, next some drops of fake blood along with some of the blood on you and now your ready for a struggle for once I say now I need to you to tip the table hard while I slam the door before we both head for the stairs" I reply.

So with nothing else to say I motion him to flip the table while I slam the door before we both dash for the stairs once he we heard Seto shout Joey!. So just as we make it out of site Yami, Bakura, Marik, Seto and Yugi all come running into the kitchen. "JOEY!" calls Seto, once they notice the flipped table and that.

"Looks like there was a fight and someone got hurt" comments Marik. "No da sherlock and that person could've been Joey" comments Seto as he begins to worry for his puppy. So as this was all happening me and Joey slowly creep back up the stairs and back towards the room. Upon arriving back at the room Malik and Ryou come up to us.

"What happened?" asks Ryou. "I had to make it look like a struggle for Joey so I had Joey flip the table over while I slammed the kitchen door" I reply. "Oh" reply both. "Um...Linda this will come out of my outfit right?" asks Joey. "Yes Joey it will for if it didn't I don't think I be using it for my pranks if it didn't come off skin and clothes" I tell him.

"Are you sure you're related to Yugi? I mean pranks are not something Yugi does I mean me yea, but Yugi no" replies Malik with a grin. "Yes, I'm sure I'm related to my cousin, but Yugi also has a side for pranks that no one's seen except me so you'll be surprised" I comment.

"Ok well enough talk for now, for now I must do one finally black out before "kidnapping" Yugi from them" and with that I walk out of the room and walking back down the kitchen stairs before heading for the basement where I turn the power off before walking back up the stairs once again.

Upon arriving upstairs I try to feel my way around the dark only to bump into something or someone. "Linda?" sounds a voice. "Yeah, Yugi?" I whisper back. "Yea", "Ok now hurry up" and so I quickly grab his hand before taking him upstairs for the lights were on a 5 min timer so it only gave me enough time to get Yugi upstairs and into the room before the lights turned back on.

Once upstairs and far away from the stairs I turn on a little flash light to help us see the rest of the way before the lights turned on and revealing us. Mean time, Yami, Seto, Marik and Bakura were still down in the living room completely in the dark unaware of anything that's happening. "Who the hell turned off the lights again" replies Seto.

"Not me" answers Bakura. "Suretenly not me", "Or me" answers Marik and Yami. "Well someone sure hell did" replies Seto. So as they argue me and the others position are selves by the living room entrance before sneaking in on them and in ghostly voices saying BOOOO to them. "What the hell was that?" asks Marik. "Ok it's official this place is haunted" replies Bakura. "Oh stop acting like a big baby" replies Yami. "Baby? Who you calling a baby" growls Bakura.

But just as Bakura spoke those words the lights suddenly turned on revealing them only. "Yugi" calls Yami. But as Yami calls he to received no answer from Yugi just like Bakura and Marik did with Malik and Ryou. "It is just me or have are Hikari's and the pup been adducted by aliens or shadow monsters?" asks Marik.

"It's just you" reply the other three, while me, Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey silently giggle while standing above the railing listening to them as they talked. "Ok guys ready to call it quits and give them a brake or do you want to do one final prank" I whisper to them. "One more prank" replies Malik. "Ok" and with that I go and grab my duffel bag real fast.

Once I have my duffel bag I return to the others before speaking, "Ok I need you guys to one at a time climb over the railing while I tie you guys to it with harness room which will work trust me but first let me put some fake blood on you guys" and with that I put on the blood before tying each on the railing as they climbed over so it looked like they were actually be hung.

Once strapped in I walk back down the hallway but not before telling them to play dead before I went to the middle of the hall and knocked over a end table alerting Yami and them as they rushed into the hallway only to spot Yugi and them hanging above them.

"YUGI" shouts Yami. As Yami shouts Yugi tries his best to surprise a giggle as do the others when Seto and them called to them. So as this was going on I finally make into the living room next to the entrance of the hallway before leaning against the wall before making my voice ghostly once again before speaking to them with out letting them see me in the process.

"DO...YOU.... CARE.... FOR.... THEM??" I call to them. "Who said that" asks Seto. "I...DID" I answer to them. "Who's I" asks Yami. "I'M.... THE... GHOST.... OF... HALLOWEEN... AND.... I'VE... BEEN... THE... ONE... WHO... HAS... TAKEN.... RYOU...MALIK...JOEY.... AND.... LAST....BUT...NOT....LEAST....YUGI" I call once again.

"How do you know their names?" asks Bakura. "BECAUSE.... I... KNOW... ALL.... AND.... I... SEE.... ALL" I answer back. "AND.... RIGHT... NOW.... I... CAN...TELL... YOU'RE... ALL... FRIGHTENED.... AND... HEAR.... I... THOUGHT.... ONE... OF... YOU.... WERE.... THE.... KING... OF... GAMES... NOT... THE....KING... OF... LAME" I reply once again just to see what reaction I would get from Yami.

"HEY! I resent that remark" shouts Yami. "WHAT'S.... TO.... RESENT... FOR... IF... THE.... KING... OF... GAMES.... CAN'T..... HANDLE.... THIS.... LITTLE .... GAME.... THEN.... THERE'S.... ONLY... ONE... WHO.... CAN.... AND... SHE'S... NOT... HEAR" I comment. "And who's that" asks Bakura.

"LINDA" is my only remark. "How do you know our cousin?" asks Yami. "BECAUSE.... I.... JUST... DO" and with that I stop talking, before tip toeing in next to them before leaning up to Yami's ear and whispering a simple word 'BOO' which causes Marik, Seto, Bakura and Yami to jump and yell while I burst out laughing at there reactions.

"Linda how can you be hear, when this place is cursed?" asks Yami as soon as he turns around to notice me while trying to clam his racing heart. "This... house... isn't... cursed" I say between laughs. "WHAT" ask all four at once. "Well if this place isn't cursed then why did all the strange things happened for who could've did all this" asks Marik.

"To answer your question it was me, anyway guys the pranks done so you can stop playing dead" I call up to them as they all open there eyes while I walk up the stairs and over to Joey. "Get ready Joey for I'm gonna release you first once freed I need you to help Ryou and that as I release them one at a time ok" I reply to him.

"Ok" and with that I release Joey from his restraints and watching as Joey landed on his feet before walking under Ryou and that as I released each one allowing Joey to catch them as I undid each harness. Once they were all free I walk back down the stairs to join the others.

"How...how was this possible" asks Yami who didn't understand any of it. "It's simple actually Yami this was all done be yours truly, I thought of the prank with the help of Yugi and together with the help of Malik, Ryou and Joey had you guys thinking this place was cursed and haunted" I reply.

"So you mean to tell us this was all some sort of Halloween Prank thought by you, Yugi and that?" asks Bakura. "Yep" so with nothing further to say we all walk back into the living room and enjoy the rest of Yugi's Halloween Party.

THE END

Me: OMG this was the longest story I've ever written

Hikari Shadowcat: I'll say

Me: Anyways enjoy and please don't forget to R&R and tell us what you thought again hope it didn't sound to rushed.


End file.
